karabassturdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grypwolf
Young Grypwolf / Wolgan The Grypwold / Wolgan lupus draconis, also known as the the Dragon wolf is a legendary creature which dates way back to unknown times. It takes the form of a large canine beast with eagle wings, wolvish looking horns and coat of fur, feathers and scales. Origins The species began when an ancient sorcerer of an ancient Age mingled the blood of a dragon and a wolf together in a magical pool within a sacred cave. Chanting the words of a spell, the blood from both animals fused and bonded, and from the pool emerged the first ever Dragon wolf. The sorcerer created two of these creatures, one male and one female, so that that may reproduce and populate the mountains and forests. Over many hundreds of years, they thrived. However, their golden era soon came to a downfall when Men began to put down any they came across. Believing them to be conjured from a dark and evil magic, men killed many, and drove the survivors to the most remote and harshest of regions. As the Dragon wolf population hung by a thread, it was soon believed that the winged creatures had been eradicated from the face of the Earth, leaving them to be remembered in myths and legends passed down from each generation of Men. Recent discoveries have proved this to be untrue; very few still roam wild and are very rarely sighted by humans as they have become elusive and have learned to hide themselves from what could potentially be their end. They are thus classified as a rare species. Physiology From a distance, a wolgan they like a large wolf with horns and wings. they are around 5 - 6 ft tall, and have a wing span of approximately 6 metres. The internal structure is very carnivoran in shape, but it also has avian qualities in the fact that the bone structure is honeycomb, making it light yet strong. They have a large head with a long rounded muzzle and strong sturdy horns made of bone protruding backwards from the top of the skull. The jaw and neck muscles are strong, as are the teeth, for grappling with prey and breaking up bone and other hard materials. The teeth are typical of all carnivorans, with four long canines, insisors at the front and scissor-like carnissials at the back. The inner surface of the mouth is hard and scaly to prevent the mouth from shattering when a wolgan uses it's breath. The eyes are unicolor and are well adapted for seeing in the dark. The colour of the eyes is usually teal but can also match the pelt colour. The spine is curved, and flexible. The rigcage is deep to accomodate for the amount of air the wolgan inhales and exhales. The legs are long and heavily musculed to aid in take-off, as are the wing muscles that need to be strong in order to maintain a steady wingbeat. On the end of each toe, the wolgan has a 10cm long claw. These are curved and are useful in maintaining their grip on the ground when landing. The wing joints are the ball and socket type of joint and operate in rotation to propell the animal through the air. The tail is long and heavy in order to counterbalance the weight of the large head, and also to 'steer' when in flight. Dragon wolves have all the usual vital organs; a heart, lungs, brain, liver ect. but some have become specialised to suit the species' needs. The heart is the size of small dinner plate with strong cardiac muscles to pump as much oxygen rich blood to the muscles as possible. Flight is one of the times when the heart is most active as that is when the most energy is needed and used up. Also within the chest cavity are the huge lungs which extract oxygen from the air breathed in into the bloodstream, and remove carbon dioxide from the bloodstream to be exhaled. Externally, the skin is covered in both fur and scales. The fur covers most of the body, and is double layered. The underfur helps keep Dragon wolf warm while the top guard hairs keep off snow and water. The scales cover the most vulnerable parts of the body including the underbelly, the cranial area, around the eyes, on the knee and elbow joins and the delicate lips and nostrils.The wolgan's colouration can be anything within the spectrum. Most have adapted to take on the colour of their surroundings in order to blend it, but even the brightest colours they have been known to exist. They are sexual dimorphic, which means males and females of the same species look different. Males tend to be more brightly coloured than the females. Males are also larger in overall size. Communication They communicate much like wolves and other canids, but these are the unique ways in which they communicate with members of their own species and of other species through scent, visual signals and vocalisations. They use scent glands to rub or spray their unique scent onto a rock or tree to mark their territory. They also use it recognise each over long distances. Scent also carries information about the individual such as sex, and physical state. Visual signals include leaving scratch marks and scorch marks which signal the presence of a wolgan and claims ownership. Aggressive and territoral signals include sending thunder howls into the air. This is displayed when a wolgan senses that its territory or mate is threatened and breaths thunder in the air to intimitate it's rival. Flaring of the wings is a defensive signal, also intended to intimidate. This demonstrates the size and can make it appear larger. Thry can roar, growl, howl, bark, hum, hiss and whimper. Roars, growl and hisses tend to be aggressive, to ward of rivals and show dominance. Barks are alert signals, to warn others of danger or attract attention. Humming is used to communicate with members of the family and can be merged with any of the other sounds. Howling is used over long distances, like wolves, except a their howl is deeper and lower. Whimpers are emitted by cubs that want attention, and by adults as a submissive gesture or distress. Thunder How they actually produce Thunder is unknown. No explanation has yet been found. One theory is that because they, like dragons, are a species born of magic, the magic is infused in their DNA. This could mean that the source of their thunder is magic. Statblock: Large Dragonm, Neutral Armor Class 16: Natural armor Hit points 99 (12d10 + 38) Speed 35 ft., fly 70 ft. STR 18 (+4)., Dex 10(+0)., Con 16(+3)., Int 10(+0)., Wis 10(+0)., Cha 14(+2) Saving Throws DEX +2, CON +5, WIS +2, CHA +4 Damage Immunities Thunder Senses Blindsight 30 ft., Darkvision 120 ft., Passive Perception 15 Languages Common, Draconic Challenge 5 Keen Hearing and Smell. The Grypwolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Pack Tactics. The Grypwolf has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the Grypwolf's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Actions: Multiattack. The dragon makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its claws. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 13 (2d10 + 2) piercing damage. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage. Breath Weapon (Recharge 5–6). The Grypwolf uses the following breath weapon. Thunder Breath. The Grypwolf exhales Thunder in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that cone must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw, taking 35 (10d6) thunder (+ 7 (2d6) if they move - per booming blade cantrip) damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one.